La nueva tradición de los Potter
by NicWBP
Summary: - Estoy enamorado de ti, Malfoy –ella sonrió y besó sus labios otra vez. - Creí que los Potter solo salían con pelirrojas, ¿huh? –bromeó la rubia, haciéndolo reír.


¡James Sirius Potter!

James nota que está jodido en el momento en que ve entrar a una cabellera rubia al comedor, a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Traga saliva nervioso y su hermana, Lily, ahoga la risa a su lado.

¿Sí, querida?

¡Querida, mis pelotas! –brama, furiosa. James ahoga la risa, haciéndola enojar todavía más-. ¡Me han castigado y todo es tu culpa, joder!

¿Mi culpa? ¿Estás segura? Estoy bastante seguro que fuiste tú la que le lanzó un mocomurciélago al Profesor Clare –La muchacha aprieta los puños y respira hondo. Va a asesinarlo y borrarle esa sonrisa de mujeriego que lleva pegada siempre.

¡Era para ti! –James hace una mueca y se pone una mano en el pecho, fingiendo sentirse herido-. ¡Deja tus jueguecitos, Potter! ¡Cagaste mi poción e hiciste que me castigaran!

Tranquila, Malfoy. No es para tanto… -la rubia lo toma de la camisa y la obliga a que lo mire. Sus ojos grises se han oscurecido y respira de forma histérica.

¿No es para tanto? ¡¿No es para tanto?! –grita, y la gente en el Gran Comedor comienza a callarse para poder escuchar atentamente la discusión-. ¡Me han castigado el sábado, idiota! ¿Sabes que hay este sábado? ¡El jodido partido de Quidditch contra tu estúpido equipo mediocre! -James se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

Nadie va a echarte de menos, querida…

¡Soy la capitana! ¡Y además soy la buscadora, por supuesto que van a echarme de menos! Y ruega a todos los magos del mundo, que Clare me deje salir antes de que comience el partido o eres hombre muerto. Lo juro. Voy a matarte.

¿Vas a besarme, también? –la muchacha lo mira sin comprender, hasta que nota que aún lo está sujetando por la camisa. Lo suelta como si fuese veneno de basilisco, James sonríe burlón.

Te odio –pronuncia la chica, mientras se aleja hacia su mesa.

¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, preciosa! –grita y vuelve a sentarse. Su hermana lo mira divertida-. De verdad que estoy enamorado de esa mujer.

Lo sé.

El estofado se enfrío, la carne está dura y su jugo de calabaza está natural. Su día no podría haber sido peor, primero, se levantó cinco minutos antes de que empezaran las clases, tuvo pociones con Gryffindor, James Potter arruinó su Amortentia y la habían castigado porque él se había tirado al suelo cuando ella lanzó aquel hechizo y ese había ido a parar a la cabeza de su maestro, que terminó cubierto de moco. Bufó molesta.

¿Mal día, hermanita? –preguntó su hermano, Scorpius Malfoy, sentado a su lado.

Mala vida desde que James Potter entró en ella –refunfuñó, ganándose la risa de su hermano.

Mi hermano es un idiota –aseguró Albus Potter, miembro de la casa de las serpientes, al igual que los Malfoy.

Y arrogante –agregó.

Y un bromista insoportable

Y estúpido.

Y te gusta

Sí... ¿qué? ¡No! –Albus y Scorpius se carcajearon mientras la muchacha maldecía en voz baja.

Todos en Hogwarts sabían de la rivalidad que existía entre la mayor de los Malfoy y el mayor de los Potter. Se conocieron seis años atrás y las chispas explotaron al instante. Berenice tenía los ojos grises de su padre, su cabello rubio platinado y su carácter arrogante, pero había heredado la sensatez y bondad de su madre, James, por su parte, había heredado el pelo azabache de su padre y tenía el carácter bromista digno de la familia Weasley; aquellos seres tan diferentes no podían llevar a nada bueno.

Y no lo hacían.

¿James Potter y Berenice Malfoy juntos? Desastre. Habían terminado numerosas veces en el despacho de la Directora McGonagall por diferentes inconvenientes que iban desde discusiones repletas de palabrotas a duelos con varita –y sin ella- en medio del pasillo. Es que los separaba un abismo, ella era una Malfoy, heredera de la pesada carga de ser hija de un antiguo mortífago –aunque jamás se avergonzaría de su familia-, él hijo de el salvador del mundo mágico. Ella Slytherin, él Gryffindor. Ella buscadora, él cazador.

Y puede que ella adorara a Albus y a Lily –después de todo, Albus era el mejor amigo de su hermano y además, él estaba profundamente enamorado de Lily-, pero jamás podría soportar a James.

El sábado llegó más rápido de lo que todos imaginaban y cuando lo notaron, la cancha de Quidditch estaba repleta, esperando por la salida de los leones y las serpientes. James estaba nervioso, era el primer partido que sus padres venían a ver desde que se había convertido oficialmente en capitán. Luego de crecer en una familia donde su abuelo y su padre habían sido jugadores estrella de su casa y con una madre que había sido jugadora de Quidditch ¡profesional!, no era fácil estarse tranquilo frente a un juego así. Si Slytherin ganaba, sería el cuarto año consecutivo que perdían contra ellos, si Gryffindor lo hacía, su orgullo seguiría vivo. Todo lo que debían hacer era encontrar la snitch primero que ellos, ¡como si fuera tan fácil! Si bien James adoraba a su primo Hugo –el buscador del equipo-, debía admitir que Berenice Malfoy era la mejor buscadora que se había visto en un largo tiempo. Era ágil y fuerte, era difícil ganarle, así que ella no estuviese presente era una suerte.

O no. Definitivamente no tenía suerte.

Cuando su equipo salió a la cancha, estaba confiado, hasta que la vio. ¡Joder, joder y extra mega joder! La muchacha le sonrió con sus perfectos dientes blancos y volvió con su equipo. ¡Nadie salía a tiempo de un castigo con el señor Clare! Sacudió la cabeza, todavía podían ganar, ¡la sangre Potter y la Weasley le corrían por las venas! Miró hacia las tribunas, sus padres estaban allí, su papá llevaba una bufanda de Gryffindor y un banderín de Slytherin, su madre, al revés. Albus era el guardián de las serpientes, y eso llevaba a que todos en su familia alentaran por los dos colores, incluso Lily –una leona de pies a cabeza-, sostenía un pequeño banderín verde y plateado.

Lo que le llamó la atención, es que al lado de sus padres, se encontraban los señores Malfoy –y no era raro, ya que sus dos hijos jugaban en el equipo-. Draco, con su pelo platinado perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, junto con su esposa, que parecía estar riendo junto a Ginny. Hasta hace unos años, las familias se odiaban, se cabrearon incluso más cuando los citaron el primer año de sus hijos mayores, porque habían protagonizado un duelo en el medio del pasillo; pero todo cambio después de ese año, con Albus en Slytherin y siendo el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, las aguas se calmaron y no era que ahora fuesen amigos, pero toleraban estar cerca el uno del otro.

El silbato sacó a James de sus pensamientos. El partido estaba por comenzar, llamaron a los capitanes a darse las manos. Berenice se acercó a toda velocidad hacia él y le extendió la mano, con una sonrisa burlona, James hizo una mueca arrogante.

Buena suerte, Malfoy.

Para ti igual, Potter.

Y el partido comenzó.

Una hora después, Slytherin ganaba por 50-40 y James no podía estar más molesto. ¡Hugo ni siquiera había divisado la snitch! ¡En sesenta minutos! Y el equipo de las serpientes tenía a un guardián que parecía tener cinco brazos, estaba seriamente disgustado con su hermano en ese momento, ¡¿Por qué no había entrado a Gryffindor?! Estarían ganando ahora. ¡Eso no podía estar peor!

Oh, sí, por supuesto que podía empeorar. James divisó a la buscadora de las serpientes salir disparada hacia una punta del campo, ¡y Hugo ni siquiera lo había notado!

Estaba tan ocupado gritándole a su primo que se apurara, que no divisó la bludger que venía hacia él. Le dio de lleno a su escoba, y aunque quiso sostenerse, no lo logró. Escuchó gritos y gente volando hacia él, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Odiaba a James Potter. Y odiaba todavía más estar preocupada por él. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, divisó la snitch y salió volando hacia ella, cuando estaba llegando a alcanzarla comenzó a escuchar gritos y paró en seco cuando escuchó el nombre de James, se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Estaba cayendo en picada hacia el suelo, desde lo que serían unos doscientos metros de altura, salió volando hacia él a toda velocidad, pero no lo alcanzó.

Su hermano lo hizo. Lo salvó justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la arena, cuando lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo, todos se acercaron y Berenice los maldijo por qué no la dejaban ver con claridad, se abrió paso entre ellos y cuando llegó hacia su objetivo, deseó no haberlo hecho. James estaba inconsciente, le salía sangre de la nariz y, a simple vista, tenía un par de huesos rotos. Lo llevaron a la enfermería, con su familia pisándole los talones y el marcador diciendo que Gryffindor había ganado.

Así que sí, odiaba a James Potter. No solo porque la había distraído y había perdido la snitch, sino que también estaba terriblemente preocupada por él. Se había comido todas las uñas de la mano derecha intentando saber qué hacer, lo había vuelto loco a su hermano preguntándole por su estado y habían terminado discutiendo porque Scorpius sostenía que si tan preocupada estaba por Potter debería ir a verle. Y cuando por fin había decidido ir, era de noche y el horario de visita había terminado, pero estaba tan preocupada y malhumorada que sabía que si no lo veía, no iba a poder dormir, así que perdió su orgullo y le pidió a Lily Potter su capa de invisibilidad.

Aunque Madame Pomfrey le había dado calmantes, todavía sentía algunas molestias, después de todo, se había roto la nariz, el brazo, dos dedos del pie y tres costillas. Pero lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, ¿desde cuándo él no veía una bludger? Lo habían golpeado por su culpa, en parte, estaba tan distraído maldiciendo a Hugo, que no alcanzó a esquivar el golpe.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió pero nadie entró en ella. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la capa de invisibilidad. Lily o Albus. Intentó seguir el ruido de las pisadas, hasta que uno de sus hermanos se golpeó contra una silla y maldijo en voz alta.

Esa no era la voz de Lily. Ni la de Albus. Era la de…

¿Malfoy? –preguntó incrédulo, escuchó a alguien bufar y segundos después Berenice estaba frente a él mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Se suponía que estarías durmiendo, vería que estabas bien y podría volver a estar tranquila –murmuró haciéndolo reír.

¿Estabas preocupada por mí, querida?

Puede que sí –woah, eso era nuevo. ¿Berenice Malfoy admitiendo que estaba preocupada por él? El corazón de James dio un vuelco, ella se apresuró a agregar:- pero ahora que te he visto, debería volver a mi habitación y…

Quédate.

¿Qué?

Me oíste. Que te quedes –dijo, en voz baja, la muchacha lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza, pero se sentó en el sillón al lado de su cama-. Gracias.

¿Qué tal te sientes?

Mejor. Me han dado tantos calmantes que siento que estoy drogado, tal vez por eso te he pedido que te quedes –le guiñó un ojo haciéndola reír. James la había visto reírse antes, pero jamás con él. Tal vez fueran los efectos de la poción tranquilizante, pero sintió algo en el pecho.

¿Qué estabas pensando? No eres así, nunca te había golpeado una bludger –preguntó preocupada, pero luego, con una pizca de diversión, dijo:- ¿Has perdido la magia?

¡Eso jamás! –él rió-. Estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo a Hugo porque te había dejado escapar. Iban a ganarnos.

Gryffindor ganó al final.

Sí, pero fue porque tú te detuviste –ella asintió-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ni siquiera somos amigos.

No lo sé –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. No somos enemigos, soy la única autorizada a dañarte, James –las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. El silencio reinó en la sala, hasta que el muchacho dijo:

Sé que estás obsesionada conmigo, deberías visitar un doctor –sus carcajadas se escucharon hasta el pasillo, era divertido estar así.

Piensa en lo horrible que sería tu vida sin mí, Potter.

Lo sé, agradezco que tus padres te hayan hecho, Berenice. No sé lo que haré después de Hogwarts al no verte –ese era un comentario irónico, ¿cierto?

No te preocupes, probablemente Scorpius termine con tu hermana, seguiremos viéndonos.

Tu hermano no saldrá con mi hermana jamás. La ve como su hermana pequeña y…

James, ¿en serio? –lo interrumpió ella-. Mi hermano ha estado enamorado de ella los últimos cinco años de su vida, Lily también lo está, terminarán juntos, lo sé.

Un Malfoy una Potter, ¿huh? –ella sonrió.

¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

Se pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de trivialidades, gustos de helado, música, libros, jugadores de Quidditch y familia. Era fácil hablar el uno con el otro y se sorprendieron al saber que tenían tanto en común. Berenice se durmió en la silla, con la cabeza en el hombro de James y puede que hubiese tenido que soportar un reto extenso de la enfermera, pero no importaba, algo había cambiado entre ellos aquella noche.

Las cosas de verdad cambiaron desde aquella noche. Todos lo habían notado, si bien seguían discutiendo, procuraban no hacerse daño y habían prometido realizar una salida a un club _muggle_ todos juntos, ahora que Lily cumplía quince y ya estaba autorizada a salir con ellos. Era pleno diciembre, habían pasado los primeros exámenes y solo faltaban dos días para las vacaciones, lo que significaba que faltaban los mismos días para el baile de Navidad. Todos estaban de aquí para allá con los preparativos, los muchachos buscando una manera original de invitar a sus citas y las muchachas sin pareja esperando a ser invitadas.

Berenice era una de esas muchachas, aunque no estaba desesperada como otras, había rechazado a, por lo menos, diez, porque sabía quien quería que la invitase, aunque no estaba tan segura de que eso fuese a pasar. Pero estaba cansada que los muchachos se acercasen a ella para pedirle ir al baile, y cuando ella decía que no, la trataran de perra complicada, así que cuando Blaise Nott se acercó a ella mientras salía del comedor, supo que aquella no era la excepción.

Hey, Ber –murmuró el muchacho de pelo negro y ojos del mismo tono, con su estúpida sonrisa insoportable pegada al rostro-. He oído que todavía no tienes cita para el baile…

No, no la tengo –quería irse de allí en seguida. No soportaba a Blaise, era insoportablemente estúpido y se creía el centro del universo.

Deberías venir conmigo.

¿Si? ¿Por qué? –preguntó alzando la ceja.

Soy apuesto, eres bonita y guarde mi preciosa presencia para ti. Sería un honor que te viesen entrar conmigo –La mayor de los Malfoy bufó molesta, era un idiota.

No, gracias, pero no me interesa, Nott.

Berenice, vamos, deberíamos salir juntos, ambos Slytherin, ricos, sangre pura…

Para ahí –lo interrumpió-, deja ya los prejuicios estúpidos. La respuesta sigue siendo no, eres un idiota.

Por Merlín, Berenice, ven al baile conmigo –dijo, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

Blaise, suéltame –él no se movió-. De verdad, suéltame, me estás haciendo daño, estúpido.

Te ha dicho que la sueltes, Nott –su agresor la soltó al instante y lanzó una carcajada.

Oh cierto, olvide que ahora sales con este desgraciado de Potter. Puedes quedártela, solo es una estúpida perra virgen y…-pero no pudo decir más, porque el puño de James se estampó con fuerza en su cara.

Y lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Nott se levantó del suelo y le devolvió el golpe, ambos se enfrascaron en una violenta y estúpida pelea, Albus y Scorpius sostuvieron a Blaise, que era notablemente más grande que James, mientras Lily y ella hacían que este último dejase de querer pelear.

Lo llevaron hasta la enfermería porque le caía sangre de la nariz y se quedaron con él mientras Madame Pomfrey lo curaba. Berenice lucía tan molesta, que hacía reír a su hermano, Albus y Lily, allí presentes.

Eres un idiota –dijo, cuando la enfermera se marchó, dejando a los cinco chicos solos. James se encogió de hombros.

Estaba intentando protegerte, Malfoy.

Puedo protegerme sola, Potter –se cruzó de brazos, farfullando por lo bajo.

Oh, por supuesto, lo noté mientras él te apretaba el brazo como un estúpido. Como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti, como si tú quisieras ir con él a ese estúpido baile.

Estaba invitándome a ir con él –James apretó los puños, Lily, Scorpius y Albus miraban la pequeña discusión con una sonrisa.

Le has dicho que no, ¿cierto?

Creo que es bastante obvio que me he negado –aseguró ella-. Aunque no entiendo porque a ti debería importarte con quien voy al estúpido baile.

No me importa. Solo creí que para este momento ya tendrías una cita. Rechazaste a demasiados.

¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi vida? –preguntó molesta, ¿Quién se creía que era?- ¿Tanto te importo?

¿Por qué has rechazado a cada uno de ellos chicos?

No quería ir con ninguno de ellos. Aunque eso a ti no te importa –James se levantó de la silla y la miró.

Por supuesto que me importa.

Oh, ¿sí? ¿de verdad? Porque no te oí preguntarme si quería ir al estúpido baile contigo.

¡Quiero que vengas conmigo! –gritó él- ¡No estaba seguro si tú querrías venir conmigo!

¡Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, idiota! –para esta altura, sus hermanos reían a más no poder.

¡Pues vayamos juntos entonces!

¡Bien!

¡Bien! –dijo él, finalizando la conversación. Berenice se alejó de allí con Lily, que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El moño no lo dejaba respirar, el pantalón hacia que su entrepierna tuviese calor y estaba nervioso. Jodidamente nervioso. Había hablado con sus padres la noche anterior, sobre relaciones y los Malfoy, su padre se había mostrado orgulloso de él y su madre parecía a punto de llorar porque su bebé estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, pero ambos estaban felices porque él se había enamorado. Aunque eso no era cierto, James Potter no estaba enamorado, la gente enamorada se da cuenta que lo está, ¿no? Y él no podía estar…

Todos sus pensamientos se callaron en cuanto la vio bajar aquella escalera. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido con un moño plateado y un vestido color azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y hacia lucir sus atributos. Le sonrió y él se sintió estallar.

Te he dejado sin palabras, Potter, huh –bromeó, mientras lo tomaba del brazo e ingresaban al salón, que estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión y estaba lleno de alumnos. Muchos de ellos se encontraban bailando en la pista.

De verdad lo hiciste –sonrieron- ¿quieres bailar o comer? Porque podemos hacer lo que tú quieras y…

Bailar estaría bien.

Se acercaron a la pista de baile, todas las canciones eran movidas y se estaban riendo a más no poder, era una noche espectacular, hasta que la música se volvió más lenta y el ambiente se puso más romántico. James la tomó de la cintura nervioso y ella pasó los brazos por detrás de él. Bailaron en silencio y sin mirarse por lo menos dos canciones, hasta que la pequeña rubia habló.

¿James? –buscó su mirada, nerviosa- Creo que estoy enamorada de ti –el pequeño Potter sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Lo sé.

Y la besó. ¡Y por Merlín! ¿Cómo es que no lo había hecho antes? La tomó de la cintura y la apretó aún más contra él. La sensación de sus labios contra los de ella era todo lo que había imaginado, no quería que terminase jamás, no quería dejarla ir nunca más, y supuso que aquello sólo significaba algo: amor. Se separaron por falta de aire, aunque no dejaron de mirarse.

Estoy enamorado de ti, Malfoy –ella sonrió y besó sus labios otra vez.

Creí que los Potter solo salían con pelirrojas, ¿huh? –bromeó la rubia, haciéndolo reír.

Puede que sea hora de romper la tradición.

Creo que la nueva tradición de la generación Potter será enamorarse de un Malfoy –dijo, mirando hacia la derecha, donde Scorpius y Lily bailaban muy acaramelados. James bufó.

Lily solo tiene catorce. Voy a matar a tu hermano.

Luego.

¿Luego de qué?

De que me beses –contestó ella, poniéndose en puntas de pie y besándolo otra vez.

Y nada más importaba. Ni todas las miradas de los presentes puestos en ellos, ni que Scorpius se estuviese comiendo a su hermana frente a él, ni que ella fuera una Malfoy y él un Potter, porque todos esos prejuicios habían quedado atrás, bien escondidos en un cajón. Porque ella era la mujer que quería en su vida y puede que Berenice tuviese razón, quizás la nueva tradición de los Potter sería terminar con un Malfoy. Sonrió contra sus labios mientras oía a Lily y Scorpius gritar al verlos.


End file.
